The present invention relates generally to key activated toy vehicles and, more particularly, to a key activated spring propelled toy vehicle.
Spring actuated toy vehicles are fairly well known in the art. Some previously disclosed spring actuated toy vehicles have a spring mounted internally to the vehicle coupled to a hammer or a plunger. The spring and hammer are capable of being compressed by either an external xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d or by a handle or lever partially exposed on the exterior of the toy vehicle. A release mechanism on the key or on the toy vehicle allows the spring and hammer to extend rapidly within the vehicle thereby propelling the vehicle in at least one direction.
In another, more complex version of spring actuated toy vehicles, the toy vehicle further includes a base or launching pad where the spring and the hammer are mounted within the base. The toy vehicle is pushed into the base so as to rest against the hammer with the spring in the compressed position. A release mechanism on the base allows the spring and hammer to extend rapidly pushing the toy vehicle and propelling the toy vehicle forward.
In yet another, even more complex version of a spring actuated toy vehicle, the toy vehicle has a spring mounted internally to the vehicle coupled to a hammer and is used in combination with a base having a launching lever to release the toy vehicle and subsequently the hammer and spring to thereby propel the toy vehicle forward.
Other toy vehicles that are not spring actuated are propelled by conventional electrical motors include figurines that are moved by a system of levers, gears and cams to simulate action by the figurines. The gears are in mesh with take-off gears from the drive motor to provide the power for movement.
What is not provided by the previously disclosed spring actuated toy vehicles and toy vehicles with moving figurines is a toy vehicle that moves or actuates a moveable part of the vehicle in addition to propelling the vehicle from a common spring biased mechanism.
Briefly stated, in one aspect of the present invention is a key activated toy vehicle. The toy vehicle comprises a body having a front end, a rear end and an exterior. The toy vehicle also comprises a chassis that accommodates the body and has at least a front wheel proximate the front end and a rear wheel proximate the rear end. At least one of the body and the chassis defines an opening to an interior of the toy vehicle. The toy vehicle also includes a spring supported within the vehicle so as to be compressed by a key inserted through the opening and to propel the toy vehicle away from the key upon decompressing. The toy vehicle also includes a moveable part having at least a portion on the exterior of the body and being supported on at least one of the chassis and the body for movement between a first position and a second position. The toy vehicle further includes an actuator mechanism operably coupled with the spring and moveably mounted within the vehicle so as to be coupled with the moveable part so as to move the part from the first position to the second position as the actuator mechanism moves against the bias of the spring.